Juste Après
by Isajackson
Summary: Petit One Shot, sorte de fin alternative pour le zode 38 minutes Slash McShep


**Spoiler : Saison 1 - Episode 4 – 38 minutes**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé : OS, fin alternative pour l'épisode – Slash McShep**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai revu il n'y a pas longtemps l'épisode 38 minutes et ça m'a donné une idée pour cette petite fic. C'est juste un petit One Shot mais j'aime autant vous prévenir, ça va être chaud ! Attention NC 17 en vue !**

**Juste après**

Rodney soupira et jeta un regard en direction de l'intérieur du jumper où Carson était en train d'essayer de faire repartir le cœur de Sheppard. Ford venait d'être évacué vers l'infirmerie et Elisabeth faisait les cents pas à quelques mètres de lui et était visiblement très inquiète elle aussi.

Soudain ils entendirent un bip provenant du moniteur, puis un autre et encore un. Sheppard était sauvé. Tandis que Carson vérifiait son pouls, Elisabeth se laissa littéralement tomber sur un banc. Rodney poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il était heureux. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu tellement peur pour le militaire.

ooOoo

Elisabeth sortait de l'infirmerie un peu déçue, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire avouer au Major Sheppard ce qu'il voulait dire quand il croyait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Rodney attendit qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir et entra dans l'infirmerie.

John était en train de manger. Une infirmière lui avait apporté un plateau et il dévorait littéralement son contenu. Rodney sourit et s'approcha du lit.

- tu m'as fait peur tu sais dit il simplement au militaire.

- je sais mais c'est fini maintenant, je vais bien répondit John en repoussant son plateau. Il se rendit alors compte que Rodney restait debout sans bouger. Viens par ici lui dit il en tendant la main vers lui.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'assis sur le bord du petit lit. John l'enlaça et Rodney se laissa aller contre lui en soupirant. Il se retrouva soudain au bord des larmes.

- Hey ? ça va Rodney ? demanda John en s'apercevant de l'état du scientifique.

- oui c'est juste que je suis encore un peu secoué, on a failli te perdre et…

- juste failli, je suis là non ?

- c'est vrai. Rodney dévisagea le militaire, non en fait, il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. John s'en aperçu.

- j'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ? demanda t'il amusé

- euh… mais non pourquoi ?

- je sais pas, mais depuis quelques secondes, tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder

- c'est parce que… en fait c'est ta tenue…

- ouais je sais c'est pas très sexy mais je n'avais pas trop le choix

- oh si au contraire ! répondit Rodney, tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup comme ça ?

- non ? c'est vrai ? il sentit soudain une bosse contre sa cuisse. Oh c'est à ce point… fit il d'une voix devenue rauque

- c'est que les blouses d'hôpital ça m'excite **(1)** et sur toi encore plus murmura le canadien en se collant un peu plus contre John.

John ne répondit pas et posa un doigt sous le menton de Rodney, lui relevant la tête. Doucement il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Le canadien répondit à son baiser, ses mains s'infiltrant sous le haut de pyjama du militaire. John gémit sous la caresse et Rodney se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il fit glisser le vêtement par-dessus la tête du militaire et continua ses caresses. Ses mains furent bientôt remplacées par ses lèvres qui laissaient des sillons humides et brûlants sur la peau de John.

Un John Sheppard qui ne savait plus où il était. Probablement perdu dans un maelström de sensations, bon sang ! Rodney lui faisait un de ces effets !

Tandis que le scientifique lui prodiguait caresse après caresse, baiser après baiser, John commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise et la lui retira. Ses mains entamèrent alors un lent ballet sur le torse de Rodney. S'arrêtant sur les mamelons qui durcirent immédiatement sous ses caresses. Puis sa main descendit plus bas et s'infiltra dans le pantalon, du canadien, caressant son désir à travers le tissu de son boxer. Rodney gémit et infligea la même torture à son amant. Les hanches de John se décollèrent du lit malgré lui.

- Rodney… haleta t'il

- oui John fit le scientifique en se préparant à les faire basculer mais Sheppard le retint

- non pas comme ça… murmura t'il en l'embrassant

- tu veux que je…

- oui chuchota John, je te veux en moi Rodney maintenant…

Rodney ne savait pas trop quoi faire, c'était la première fois que John voulait que ça se passe comme ça. Le militaire vit son hésitation et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser langoureux. Leurs langues se goûtèrent à nouveau et Rodney fut alors sûr. John avait confiance en lui et il le désirait plus que tout. Le scientifique retira alors son pantalon de pyjama à John et resta quelques secondes à le contempler. Puis il retira son propre pantalon et son boxer qui ne cachait rien de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. John lui sourit et releva les jambes, lui montrant par ce geste qu'il était prêt. Rodney passa une main sous ses reins et le pénétra d'un doigt, le militaire se tendit et le canadien commença à bouger lentement en lui puis il introduisit un second doigt et repris ses mouvements. John gémit et se cambra brusquement. Le scientifique sentit qu'il était prêt à le recevoir et remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de plus gros. John se raidit instantanément mais cela ne dura pas. Rodney amorça un lent mouvement de va et vient et le plaisir devenant de plus en plus intense pour les deux hommes, il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme. Les hanches de John ondulaient au même rythme que les siennes. Rodney voulait que John ressente le plaisir que lui-même éprouvait et il prit le sexe dressé de son amant dans sa main et lui imprima de rapides mouvements de bas en haut. John cria le nom de Rodney et se répandit dans sa main. Son orgasme provoqua celui de Rodney qui explosa en lui dans un cri rauque.

Le scientifique se laissa retomber, épuisé, sur le torse en sueur de son amant. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, tout comme John d'ailleurs. Il se retira et roula sur le dos à côté de John.

- Merci Rodney murmura simplement John en le serrant contre lui.

- tout le plaisir est pour moi répondit Rodney en souriant.

- je devrais te faire peur plus souvent sourit John.

**FIN**

**(1) **si !si ! c'est véridique ! Rappelez vous dans l'épisode de la saison 6 de Stargate SG1, Rédemption partie 2, il le dit à Sam quand elle est à l'infirmerie.

**Alors ? ça vous a plus ce petit One Shot ? moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire même si j'ai eu du mal. Ça fait une semaine qu'il traîne dans mon PC. J'aurais bien voulu le terminer hier mais deux lemons d'un coup c'est trop pour moi ! lol ! Alors reviews or not reviews ?**


End file.
